


Thursdays

by malecshm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecshm/pseuds/malecshm
Summary: The door doesn't creak as it opens, but Magnus can easily hear the noise in his mind, so engrossed in the fantasy Thursday provides. But it's no invention when the door swings back, dust motes pushed into a frenzy where they float near the window, suspended in the orange light of a descending sun.





	Thursdays

Thursday is Magnus's Sunday. It is also his Monday, his Tuesday, his Wednesday, Friday, Saturday. Thursday is picking out the best part of each day of the week and condensing it all into one. Thursday is waking up and being glad to start the week; it's coming home to the weekend after a long five days. It's that idle seventh day, sun sinking below the horizon before you've even set a foot outside of bed. Thursdays are everything to Magnus. Because Thursdays are their lazy days-lazy days for his lover, at least.

On Thursday, by the time Magnus returns from meeting his client to his three-story walk-up (Alec's name isn't on the lease, but his tacky holiday mug has found a home in the cupboard above the sink; his favorite book tucked into the crease between the cushion and arm of Magnus's favorite chair), it's almost dusk. The lock tumbles when Magnus closes the door behind himself, toeing off his boots in the doorway. His messenger bag slides off his shoulder as he cranes his neck to look down the hall at his closed bedroom door. He lets it drop down next to the shoe rack before he pads down the hall in his socked feet, unzipping his jacket as he goes. To Magnus, opening his bedroom door feels a lot like unlocking a secret. The anticipation that rolls in his stomach, fingers tense with excitement as he grasps the knob, is so familiar yet still so thrilling.

The door doesn't creak as it opens, but Magnus can easily hear the noise in his mind, so engrossed in the fantasy Thursday provides. But it's no invention when the door swings back, dust motes pushed into a frenzy where they float near the window, suspended in the orange light of a descending sun.

He's quiet as he undresses; the soft rustle of a t-shirt being pulled overhead and dropped to the floor, a muted thud when his belt follows moments later. He shucks his boxers, leaving on only his socks, and moves towards his bed, eyes settling on the tufts of dark hair that peak out from beneath the covers. He snags the comforter from where it had been kicked to the edge as he eases himself down onto the mattress. He doesn't slide under the dark teal bedsheet, just scoots a little bit further in and drops his head onto his pillow with a small sigh.

The body next to him shifts, wriggling beneath the rumpled blanket, and Magnus turns his head to look just as Alec's heavy-eyed face peaks out from behind the linens.

"Hey," Magnus whispers, reaching over to push Alec's bangs off his forehead. He repeats the motion until Alec makes a content noise, leaning into his touch.

Alec's acknowledgement is a quiet, "Mm." He inches closer, snakes a sleep-warm arm out of his languorous cocoon of blankets to drape over Magnus's naked chest.

Magnus says nothing else, just pets the stretches of smooth skin revealed to him as Alec squirms back into a comfortable position, sheets sliding down his bare torso until they're pressed intimately chest to chest. Magnus gives a subdued chuckle as Alec slowly rearranges them; his comfortable position apparently being flush on top. Alec slides a thigh between Magnus's, his other leg bending, knee coming up on the outside of Magnus's waist. He worms his arms around Magnus's neck and hugs the other man to himself as he lets his head drop onto the pillow. He keeps some weight on his bent leg, but most of it he lets rest on the body beneath him, smiling when Magnus lets out a small oof at the extra weight.

Magnus might feel slightly suffocated, letting Alec cling like this, but it's also so, so warm. Their chests push together as their breathing slows, heat fanning over the side of Magnus's neck every time Alec breathes. Magnus barely manages to hold in his laughter when he hears Alec start to snore, the light, fluttering sound muffled by the way Alec has his face mashed into the pillow. He settles for an eye roll (but his hand comes up to rest on the small of Alec's back, holding the man tighter to him, fingertips pressing into shallow dimples).

Alec's whole body is hot with sleep, a furnace of the best kind, and Magnus finds himself kicking the comforter back down as he dozes off.

He's brought back some time later by the light press of lips to his throat, kisses peppered upwards to the underside of his chin. He tilts his head back and exhales noisily, but doesn't open his eyes. The body on top of him shifts, sliding upwards, and Magnus feels a different type of heat push down onto him. He cracks an eye open and is greeted with a sleepy grin and messy, dark hair. He closes it again when Alec leans in, presses their lips together.

They kiss languidly, Alec unhurriedly licking into the wet heat of Magnus's mouth, nipping at his lips. By the time he breaks it off, Magnus has one hand gripping his waist, the other running over the band of Alec's salmon-colored briefs.

"Babe," Alec murmurs, voice thick and tongue heavy. He trails kisses over his lover's cheek, down to his ear, the lobe of which he takes between his teeth. He bites down gently. "Babe," he breathes again, rocking his hips. His hardness tents his underwear, and he pushes it insistently down against Magnus's tight tummy. He huffs against Magnus's ear, sleepy puffs of air stirring Magnus's hair where it fans across the pillow.

"Already?" Magnus chuckles, turning his head. He kisses Alec's chin, slides a hand beneath cotton to cup his ass.

"Not my fault," Alec mutters, ducking his head to fasten his lips again to Magnus's throat. Magnus sees the tip of Alec's ear turn an embarrassed pink. "You're the one who sleeps naked," he continues, knee-high sock-clad legs rubbing up against Magnus's bare skin.

Magnus brings his hand out of Alec's underwear, the other man twitching when the elastic snaps against his skin. "It's not like you're wearing much, either," Magnus counters, half-asleep as he runs a hand down Alec's naked thigh. He cups it where it frames his own waist, thumb massaging small circles into Alec's outer knee.

Alec just sighs against Magnus's collarbone and grinds his hips down again, before licking his way back up to Magnus's mouth. He tilts his head slightly so his lips are slanted at the right angle, and proceeds to suck all the air out of Magnus's lungs.

He flicks his tongue against the roof of Magnus's mouth, runs it along the back of his teeth, eyes clenched tight as he steals his lover's breath. He slides his arms out from beneath Magnus's head, ruddy fingers moving to grasp at his shoulders.

Alec shivers when Magnus starts running his hand up and down his back, smoothing across broad shoulders. His breath hitches when Magnus teases the skin of his inner thigh. Magnus sucks on his tongue, nails raking up skin, and Alec pulls off with a visible shudder. He rolls his hips slowly, dick heavy against Magnus's hip, and bites his lip. He slides his hands up to card through Magnus's hair, lets his weight collapse on top of him again. He pants against Magnus's lips but doesn't kiss him, just watches Magnus's eyes flicker beneath closed lids. When Magnus raises a thigh Alec groans softly and ruts downwards onto it, nipples hardening against Magnus's warm chest. The noise he makes has Magnus's eyes finally cracking open, still heavy-lidded.

"Hey," Magnus says again, bringing both arms up and around Alec's torso in a sleepy hug.

Alec stops moving for a moment just to hug him back, curling his arms behind Magnus's head again and nuzzling his face into his neck.

"I've been waiting for this all day," Alec whispers into the crook of Magnus's neck. He purses his lips against the skin there. Waiting for you all day.

"Yeah?" Magnus runs his hands down Alec's sides as the other starts to move on top of him again.

Alec murmurs affirmations into Magnus's flesh, and then leans up for another kiss. Magnus is slow in response, mind still a little hazy from his nap, body soothed into relaxation by the gentle, rhythmic rocking of Alec's hips.

"Babe," Alec says, breath moistening Magnus's lips. "Get hard for me." He grinds down again, letting his thigh drag between Magnus's thighs.

It doesn't take long to get him half-mast, Alec's fingers slipping over Magnus's skin, tongue fucking sloppily into his mouth. When Magnus starts to push his hips up as the other grinds down, Alec stops. Licking saliva from Magnus's bottom lip, he brings his other thigh back in and slides down until Magnus's thighs are framing his hips. He pushes himself up on his arms, hands pressed to the bed on either side of Magnus's torso.

When he reaches past Magnus's head to the snag the lube from the bookcase just off to the left, Magnus angles his head to take Alec's nipple between his lips. He swipes his tongue over it and Alec moans, dropping the bottle onto the mattress, hand grabbing at the headboard. His hips jerk downwards as a hot tongue laves across his chest. His other hand makes a fist in the bedsheet.

He gasps out Magnus's name when Magnus brings a hand up pinch Alec's other nipple between his fingers. He bites down and Alec's cock throbs in his briefs, precum staining the edge of the fabric a dark red-orange. And then Alec's scrambling back to sit on his heels between Magnus's legs, breaths quick and short, mind clouded and blood rushing. He looks down at the hard planes of Magnus's body, his sleep-tousled hair and kiss-swollen lips, and his chest tightens.

Wrapping his hands around Magnus's hips he pulls-just as the other scoots closer. Grinning, he grabs the lube to pour some onto his fingers. He presses the pads of his fingers just below Magnus's balls, watches as his cock jumps.

"You're still not hard," Alec admonishes, taking Magnus's cock in his other hand. "Fine. We'll do it my way."

"You just woke me up," Magnus replies, voice straining as Alec slides one finger into him. "Fuck."

Alec smirks, fucks his middle finger in and out shallowly, unhurriedly, while he pumps Magnus's dick. "There we go," he says, once Magnus's fully hardened in his palm. He cranes his head down to suck the tip into his mouth and Magnus gasps, hips pushing up. He adds another finger, fucks Magnus open like that while he rubs his tongue over the head of Magnus's cock.

When he gets around to adding a third finger, Magnus already leaking into his mouth and arching his back, precum and spit slide down Alec's chin as he hollows his cheeks. He slides his fingertips over Magnus's prostate and the body beneath him shakes, thighs squeezing around Alec's hips.

"Yeah, baby," Alec coaxes, lifting his lips off Magnus's cock. He flicks his tongue against the slit. "You gonna come this soon?" Magnus's quick to replace Alec's mouth with his own fist, and his hand is fast as it works his shaft.

Alec sits back again and gazes down at Magnus's flushed chest, the way Magnus's tight fist works angrily over his pretty cock. Alec drives his fingers in quicker, matching the rate of Magnus's rapid breaths. When he presses firmly against Magnus's prostate again, fingertips relentless against the soft tissue, Magnus's comes with a surprised grunt, cum shooting up his chest in long, pearly strands. Alec groans as Magnus clamps tight around his fingers, but waits until Magnus opens his eyes again before sliding them out. Tugging down his underwear, breathing hard, he drizzles more lube onto his dick before pushing it up against Magnus's entrance.

Magnus's tired eyes widen and he licks his lips. "So this is what you meant when you said we'll do it your way."

"Is it okay?" Alec worries. They don't usually do it like this. Usually it's Alec on his back, holding his legs apart at the ankles as Magnus fucks him open, but- "Can I?" he begs, rubbing his leaking cock against Magnus's hole.

Magnus nods, sighing drowsily as Alec slides in, cock going soft against his belly even as he opens his legs wider. He reaches up and drapes his arm over Alec's shoulders, pulling the other closer. Alec stays still at first, drops his head to the pillow next to Magnus's ear, and just breathes in his boyfriend's scent.

"Move," Magnus murmurs after a moment, voice sleepy and nails scratching at his lover's nape. He says Alec's name on a sigh.

Alec thrusts shallowly at first, relishing in the heat, before he becomes completely absorbed in the grip of Magnus's walls surround his cock and starts to fuck Magnus into the mattress.

"Shit," Alec grunts, hips snapping. Their chests slide together, slicked by sweat and Magnus's cum. He licks his way back lazily into Magnus's mouth just as Magnus brings his legs up to lock around Alec's waist, ankles crossing. Magnus's lips part as he pants against Alec's mouth and he tilts his hips up, moaning as Alec's stomach slides over his flaccid cock with every thrust.

Then, slowing his movements, Alec cradles the back of Magnus's head and sucks Magnus's tongue into his mouth, lips pursing around the wet muscle. He sucks hard, rhythmically, keeping pace with his hips as he angles to work his cock in deeper. He massages Magnus's tongue with his own, and then scrapes his teeth over it lightly.

Magnus trembles and wrenches his head away, huffing, eyes clamped shut. He moans when Alec forces his head back, searing open-mouthed kisses washing over his throat. It leaves him feeling feverish and dizzy with want, his voice low and thick when he cries out Alec's name.

Alec takes one of Magnus's thighs in hand again, only this time he presses it back until Magnus can hook a knee over his shoulder. Magnus's moans turn into soft, hiccuping breaths as Alec pounds into him, sharp hipbone hitting the back of Magnus's raised leg. Magnus winces at the frantic pace, strokes his hand slowly down Alec's warm, sweaty back.

"Sorry," Alec gasps out, voice choked off. But his hips don't slow-if anything he speeds up, racing towards the orgasm he can feel building in the low simmer beneath his skin. "I can't-" he fumbles blindly for Magnus's other hand, laces their fingers together. He mouths at Magnus's mouth, no tongue, just a messy press of spit-slicked lips.

Magnus lets his leg fall from Alec's shoulder and reaches one hand down to dig his fingertips into Alec's ass, nail forming red crescents in the tender skin. Alec hisses but his thrusts slow, body shifting.

The angle has the tip of his dick rubbing up against Magnus prostate and Magnus stiffens, body vibrating under Alec's knowing touch.

"Wait! Right there," he wheezes, eyes snapping open. Alec's looking down at him, cheeks flushed and dark hair matted to his forehead. Alec rolls his hips experimentally and Magnus arches his back in response. "Yeah," he pants again, "there."

Alec bites down on his own tongue, holds back his orgasm through sheer will just so he can watch his lover fall to pieces beneath him. He reaches between them and grabs Magnus's limp cock, pulling down the foreskin to rub his fingers over the head.

Magnus shouts and bucks his hips. "No-no, no. Fuck," he gasps out with a pained sort of laughter. "That's too much-don't."

Alec's brow furrows as he slides his hand up from Magnus's dick to grope his chest. He runs the pads of his fingers over a nipple, feels it pebble. "Too sensitive?" Alec murmurs, watching Magnus's face with hooded eyes. "You're gonna come again just like this, then?"

Magnus bites his lip and groans as Alec slows his hips even more, grinding them down in a way that sends pleasure racing white-hot up Magnus's spine. "Yes, Alexander, yes I-" Alec pushes in deep, eyes trained on Magnus's reddened face. "Oh, God-" Magnus doesn't look away from Alec's gaze but his eyelids droop as he moans Alec's name, quietly but drawn-out. His toes curl in his socks, feet hooking over Alec's taut calves, as heat unfurls in his body. Cum drools from the head of Magnus's soft, pulsing cock to pool in the dips of his pelvis.

"Magnus," Alec whines, teeth bared as Magnus squeezes reflexively around his dick.

"Come on," Magnus urges heatedly, grabbing at Alec's biceps before running his hands all over Alec's tense upper body.

Pressing their foreheads together, Alec hikes up Magnus's thighs so they sit on top of his and scoots closer, bending Magnus's body beneath his weight.

"Come on," Magnus says again, skin stinging with oversensitivity. "Alexander."

Groaning, Alec holds Magnus's face between his palms to keep their foreheads together. "Magnus," he starts, the slow roll of his hips turning erratic. He swallows. "Fuck. Magnus, I-"

But Magnus muffles the words, tilting his head up to capture Alec's lips with his. He runs his tongue along the seam and then Alec's tensing above him as he comes, mumbling Magnus's name like a prayer as he fucks his cum in deep. He gasps into Magnus's mouth, shivering despite the heat that envelops the two of them like a blanket.

Alec wobbles slightly as he pulls out, arms unsteady where they hold him up. He feels his boyfriend's arms wrap around him and he makes a noise in the back of his throat. "Magnus-"

"Alexander," Magnus interrupts, words stifled against the warm skin of Alec's cheek. "I know." He presses a kiss there, tightens his arms around Alec's torso. "Me, too."

Alec lowers his head, cheeks flaming, to burrow his face down into the space between Magnus's neck and shoulder. He flicks his tongue against the salty skin there, smacking his lips, and they both chuckle quietly when Magnus gives an involuntary, full-bodied shudder.

Rolling them onto their sides, Magnus tucks Alec's lethargic head under his chin as the other man pulls the covers up. He feels his muscles relax gradually, body satiated. With a jaw-cracking yawn, Alec runs a socked foot up Magnus's leg, wiggles his toes. Magnus huffs hushed laughter into Alec's disheveled hair, and Alec's breath staccatos, warm and familiar, over his chest. He closes his eyes.

Sundays may be the only days Magnus ever gets to sleep in, and Tuesdays are the only days he doesn't have to see client, but Thursdays-("What time is it?" Alec mumbles sleepily into Magnus's armpit. Sunlight no longer streams in through the windows, and Magnus's entire being feels too much like pudding to even think about rolling over to check the clock. So he just shrugs, nestling closer and tucking the edge of the blanket beneath Alec's ass). Thursdays will always be his favorite.


End file.
